Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductor layers of materials over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than the packages of the past, in some applications.
In an ion implanter, an ion generator may generate an ion beam and direct the ion beam towards the target wafer. Ion implantation is a process in semiconductor manufacturing for doping different atoms or molecules into a wafer. By employing ion implantation, the majority charge carriers of the implanted portions of the wafer may be altered so as to produce different types and levels of conductivity in regions of a wafer. Ion implanters are automated tools which are used to perform the ion implantation. In an ion implanter, an ion generator may generate an ion beam and direct the ion beam towards the target wafer. The target wafer should be handled properly onto the wafer holder for the implanter to properly implant the target wafer.
Although existing devices and methods for implanting ion implantation process have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a solution for ion implantation for use in a wafer process apparatus.